The present invention relates to a pile surface structure (or “carpet”) having pile elements that are laid-in and stitched onto a planar backing and further secured by tightening the stitches and concentrating small amounts of thermoplastic or thermoset binder material around the tight stitched roots of the pile elements. The pile elements may be cut or remain uncut. The invention is also related to a process and system for producing and finishing such a pile surface structure. A pile surface structure in accordance with the present invention may be used as a carpet, a velour fabric, an insulative pile sheet, or an impregnation substrate.